


Honest Mistake - Mercy76

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Mercy76, high justice, honest mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: Sooooo I read a comic by a Mercy76 shipper. I assumed the comic would end with Mercy76. Boy, was I wrong! Heartbroken, I turned to WordPad and cranked this baby out. I desperately needed Mercy76. Sorry if it's rushed or kind of boring. I just... I needed some slice-of-life style Mercy76.





	1. Honest Mistake

Sighing, she laid her head to rest on Fareeha's shoulder. "You're not helping," she whimpered.

"I realized it the moment I uttered it. But," Fay nuzzled her friend between her cheek and shoulder, "you know I mean it in the most endearing way possible. You _are_ not getting any older. Everyone has someone and here you are, stealing me away from Jesse. _Again_."

Angela's lips curled up like a cat's smile, "You're one to complain." Flicking her finger down Fareeha's nose. "Weren't you the one who wanted to date me." A coy look flickered in her blue orbs. "Could have sworn you wanted to marry me," she teased.

"Psh," she playfully pushed Angela from her shoulder. "I would never." An unmistakable blush crossed her tan cheeks.

"You're blushing."

"Am not," she swatted at the blonde before attempting to tickle her.

"Ah," she snorted, "I'm not the ticklish one _buuuuuuuut_ ," her devilish grin took hold, "you are."

Fingers flying at a mile a minute, she let them dance over every tender edge of Pharah's body. The woman tried to squirm and flee, but Angela was too determined to let her prey escape. Wherever the raven moved, Angela followed like a shadow. "You can't escape me!"

Between the panting and pleading, they missed a body join them in the room. It wasn't until it cleared its throat that both women turned to face the figure that leaned against the door frame. Slowly, she dropped her hands and slowly Pharah wore a sheepish grin on her face. In unison, the women stifled their giggles.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes," Jesse began, "and I come back to you rolling all over each other."

"It's not what you think," Fareeha quickly sputtered off. "She was assaulting me!"

"Uh-huh, _suuuuure_. With her wild, tickling fingers. If I were you, I'd call the sheriff." McCree said with evident sarcasm.

"Not sure I know a sheriff," the raven commented with a twinkle in her eye, "but I do know a bounty hunter. Perhaps he can make my problem disappear."

Fingers twirling above his hip, he reached for his gun. Unable to resist the urge, Angela whispered, "Anyone know what time is it?" Giggles erupted between the girls and Jesse groaned. "Sorry, Jesse, I couldn't help it. It's not noon though." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, wait... it actually is."

Growling, he stormed out of the room, annoyed that he could actually justify using "It's high noon" to actually tell them the time. But no, one spunky blonde had to steal his thunder.

"He gets very moody when you ruin his stance," Fareeha commented. "But now that he's back, I should probably see what we need to do next. This house isn't going to fix itself." Her deep mocha eyes fell on Angela. "Don't suppose you want to help? We're taking out a wall today!"

Shaking her head, Angela rose to her feet. "No, I'm... uh... busy." Nervously, her eyes looked from left to right.

"Sure, sure. Busy with what?" Pharah knew it a lie but played along. "Got a hot date?"

"S-sure."

"Make it sound believable, Ang."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" she corrected with a firm head nod.

"With...?"

"Errr," Angela's lips pushed forward as she tried to think of a name, "with someone."

_"No shit,"_ Jesse called from the other room.

"Not helping," Angela purred back.

"You know what," Fareeha reached for her phone, "I might actually know a guy!"

"Oh?" Before she could retract her comment, Fareeha's fingers mashed buttons. She knew exactly what her friend was doing. "No, no, no," she waved her hands before her face. "No please don't set me up on a blind date. Not again!"

"Too late," Fay smirked. "The date's been set. At 7 tonight, you're meeting _him_ at the _M & L Lounge_. Wear something nice." Pulling up from the floor, she rolled off her shirt so it wouldn't get ruined. This left her standing in a pair of ripped jeans and a sports bra, a truly lovely sight to see. "I'm taken," she teased, " _remember?_ "

* * *

Nervously, she paced back and forth out in front of the restaurant. This was the right place, right? _Mill Diner_. That's what Pharah said, right? And she said be there at 7, right?

Looking up at the tacky neon sign, she wondered why the hell she had to dress up for this place. It didn't look fancy and, peeking in the window, she couldn't see anyone else in a professional looking dress.

_Did I get the place wrong?_

Had she not been so frazzled by the whole concept, perhaps she would have remembered to grab her phone, of which she left plugged into the kitchen wall. She was realizing this now and kicking herself for being so foolish. She was better than this! She blamed the heat, her hunger, and the fact that her last blind date setup by Pharah ended with her "date" being pursued by the police. She shuttered just thinking of the man. What was his name again. Hoag? Hoak? Hog? Again, she shuttered. Whoever he was, he creeped her out!

Sucking in a breath of air, she pulled open the first door. A wave of cool air hit her, instantly sending a shiver down her spine. Chewing her lip, she fingered the next door but found no strength to open it. Recoiling her hand, she took a step back.

"Am I... am I really doing this." Every ounce of her well being told her it was a dick move but, but she didn't want to fall victim to another one of Pharah's failed attempts. Pharah was the absolute worst at setting up dates. She accidentally tried to get Lucio and Symmetra together-and that ended with a near bloodbath for those two still hate each other from past events! Not to mention that one time she tried to hook Reinhardt up with this old witch of a woman who hated Germans! Again, what was she thinking!

Stepping backwards, she walked straight back into someone with a firm chest. Eyes widening, she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Quickly, she spun around to gaze up at the masked eyes of a man who easily stood a good 5-inches taller than her.

Voice trapped in the back of her throat, she bashfully looked away. Despite not seeing his eyes, he had a very handsome face, even if it was riddled with scars. "S-sorry," she tried to sputter out. Nervously, she tucked her hair behind her ear. Then she dared to look up.

He was handsome. By god was he handsome. His lips, slender and kissable, were twisted into an amused smirk. His brows were arched over the curve of his non-transparent red shades. And his moon-kissed white locks looked absolutely stunning in the twilight.

Angela's lips fell apart as she gazed up at him with awe. Was this... was this her date?!

She felt her heart flutter before she graced him with a sheepish grin. "I..." she couldn't stop blushing!

" _Jack_."

The word was so unexpected that it caused her to jump. Looking up, she caught him smile at her again. When she registered that it was his name, she blushed. "I'm Angela."

"You, uh," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "waiting for anyone?"

_Don't blow this. Don't blow this!_

"I was waiting for you," she purred with confidence. The boldness of her statement dumbfounded him for he didn't utter a word. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She buried her flustered face in her hands. "I'm an idiot. Gah," she turned curtly, ready to leave. There was no way she could do this! She wasn't meant to date anyone. She had no game, no skill. She was a doctor! She was meant to live alone!

Before she could flee from the room, his hand brushed against her forearm lightly. " _Don't_ ," he cooed. "Don't leave."

Stopping in her tracks, Angela turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. He seemed... so, gah! He was perfect and she was running away! Running away because she didn't want to deal with him and his suave style.

Blinking, she told herself she could do this. She passed up the perfect man years ago. She wasn't about to do it again. Sucking in a sharp breath, she spun back around. Arm out, Angela looked up at him. "Better hold onto me. I've been known to run."

His lips twitched. "Then it's a good thing I'm fast."

* * *

"You're kidding me," she giggled while holding onto his forearm. "You really had that happen? I... like... how?"

"Birds can't hold stuff in. When they need to go, they go." He chuckled to himself while telling the story. "And I... being the idiot that I was, thought it would be cool to put the chick on my head. After it... you know'ed, I regretted it. Spent the rest of the month getting called CS-Chicken Shit."

Her hand flew up to cover her lips as she laughed. "And what did you do? I would have been so embarrassed. Oh, and thank you for dinner."

"Ha, no problem. It was my pleasure. And I learned from my father, rest his soul, that you can either be afraid or you can man up and own it. So I asked my mom to make me a shirt with a chicken butt on it and embraced the jeering."

Shaking her head, Angela smirked. "Well you're far braver than me."

"How so?" Although she couldn't see it, he checked her out. "You're a combat medic. Aren't you? Or rather, weren't you?"

"H-how did you know?" Her brows furrowed, curious as to how he could tell.

"You look familiar. You were a part of Overwatch, no?"

She was silent.

"Ah," he smirked. "Well aren't you a rebel. Didn't peg you as that kind of person."

"I'm not a rebel," she huffed, "I'm doing this to save lives. I... I can't lose anyone else. We lost too many good people that day. And days thereafter. I'm here to keep the body count low."

A cool breeze nipped at her exposed ankles. Shuddering, she folded her arms over herself. Before she could even chatter her teeth, a jacket was draped over her shoulders.

"I never did ask," her smile greeted him, "what's the 76 stand for?" She breathed in his scent as she put on the jacket.

"You're... Swiss, right?"

"Yeah?" Her confusion evident on her face.

"1776. The year that, no offense, the best country in the whole damn world formed."

"I didn't peg you as an arrogant, history buff," Ang swatted his forearm lightly. With a smile on her face, she took in the sights around her. "Oh, this is my stop." She reached for the keys in her purse. "I..." _Invite him in. Ask him to stay._ Fumbling, she couldn't seem to find those damn keys.

Preoccupied with finding the jingling objects, she missed him step closer. She missed the faint touch on the back of her neck. She also missed her head lift.

When she did catch on to what was happening, she leaned forward. Up and into him.

It was faint, brief. It wasn't anything sexual or lust-worthy. But it was sweet. Small and sincere. It was actually cute. So cute that her face would likely remain this shade of red well into tomorrow.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE WE KISSED!?_ She was screaming internally but on the outside she played it cool. "Can I ask for your number."

"76," he quipped without hesitation.

When she realized it wasn't a full set of numbers, she swatted him. "I meant your phone number, jerk."

With much hesitation, he did eventually give her his digits.

"There," she said after writing the number down on her palm, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No," Jack chuckled, "I suppose not."

Finally managing to get her keys out, she stepped closer to her apartment door. "Jack," she called out his name as he turned to step away.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Will I... will I see you again?"

He never responded, sans giving her a smirk.

"Should I take that as a yes?" she called after him, but still received nothing in response. Though it didn't matter. As far as she was concerned, this date was a huge success!

* * *

"Well, how did your date go?"

"He was amazing! Oh my god, Fay, I had such a great time. I didn't get home until 1 AM!" she hugged her best friend. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wow," Pharah returned the gesture, "that's awesome. Do you think he'd want to join us for the fireworks tomorrow night? Jesse knows the perfect place to park to see them."

"I can ask!" she quipped while shooting Jack a text. "Though I'm not sure I took his number down right. Perhaps you can text him too. You know, just to be sure. Wouldn't want to accidentally mess this one up. He's," she blushed, "different. And in the good way."

"Like he could be the one...?" she had to ask.

"Only time will tell, but I really hope so. He's funny, sweet, handsome beyond belief. He's smart too. And I love his confidence!" She gushed. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!"

* * *

"Blanket."

"Check."

"Beer."

"Check!"

"Burgers in aluminum? And the buns in the bag?"

"Check and check!"

Jesse crossed off the last items on the list. "Then I think we're all set."

"Nooooo," Angela protested. "He's not here yet. We can't leave without him."

Just as Pharah was about to say something, the doorbell rang. "Well speak of the devil," she purred while stepping to open the door. "Genji! Long time no see. I heard your date wit-"

"Who the hell is that," Angela's face contorted in such a way that it actually made her look ugly.

"Uh," Fareeha whirled around to look at Angie. "What do you mean? You had dinner with him last night."

The blonde shook her head violently. "No, that's not him."

"Uh, yes. This is Genji. The one you met up with a M & L."

" _Wait_ ," her brows furrowed. "M and L?" A serious look washed over her. "I was supposed to be at M and L?"

"Yeah...?" At this point, Fareeha was just as confused. "Why, is that not where you went?"

" _Nooooooo_." Angela puffed out her cheeks. "I went to Mill's."

"Why the hell would you go to Mills?!" At this point, Pharah was actually getting annoyed. "And you," she turned to Genji, "why didn't you tell me she was a no show."

"I... was late." he admitted. "So I assumed she had left. I had an urgent matter to attend and didn't arrive until 7:30. When you sent me the text, I figured she was giving me a se-"

_Ding-dong!_

Silence followed the ring of the doorbell.

"Anyone going to get that," Jesse asked. When no one moved, he answered the door.

Sure enough, there in the fading light, stood the man for the night prior, clad in that leather 76 jacket with the deep red sunglasses and the snow-colored hair. Before he could even say hi, a pair of arms flung around him.

"Jack!" she buried her face into his chest. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Amused by her enthusiasm, his sly smirk crept onto his face. "You told me you like to run. So I came; I didn't want to miss you."

Cheeks as red as tomatoes, she bashfully averted her stare. That was until she heard the light _tap-tap-tap_ of Pharah's boot on the hardwood floor. "Oh," she looked up, realizing she owed the crew some sort of explanation. "Uh, this is Jack. I met him at _Mill_ Diner." Hand crawling up to scratch the back of her head, she tagged on a sheepish laugh. "Apparently I went to the wrong restaurant." She turned to look at him. "I was supposed to meet this guy," she pointed over at Genji.

"Wow," Jack brushed off the other guy and stepped forward to shake hands. "You look just like your mother, Fareeha."

"M-my mother?!" Fareeha cocked a brow before looking over at Jesse. "H-how do you know my mother."

"Captain Amari? Ha, we go way back." Then he tilted his head to the side. "As do you and I," his lips folded into a frown. "You were a real pain in the ass back then, _kid_."

" _Kid_?" A crinkle formed on his nose. Now he was just as confused as the rest.

"Nice to see you ditched the black and red, Genji. These lighter colors suit you more."

Equally as confused, he stepped closer to Pharah. "Just who is this guy?"

Smile slipping onto Jack's face, he glanced over to Angela who now stood eagerly by his side. "I even know you, doc. We were on a first name bias."

Processing this information, she cupped her hand around her chin. Who would she know that knew all these people and then some. He knew a lot about Overwatch. Was it possible he was Overwatch? And if so, who would know both sides - Blackwatch and Overwatch.

Her pupils shrank as her lips fell ajar. Heartbeat coming to a halt, she snapped her head to look up at him. Sunglasses off his face, she fell to her knees. Tears instantly filled her eyes. A whimper gripped her and her body fell numb.

About 7 years ago, she met a man who she'd come to adore. She learned to like him and, eventually, love him. When she finally gathered up the courage to ask him on a date, an explosion ripped a hole into her plans. He was pronounced dead, though no body was found.

But how could a body be found, especially if she was staring up at him.

"J-Jack Morrison."

The name a whisper as it rolled off her lips. Seven years ago she fell for that man. And now, seven years later, she fell for him again.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so many requests that I write more and, well, I did. So thank you to everyone who requested more. As I like how this ends, I will not be continuing this one. But please subscribe and stayed tuned for more Mercy76 fics! I'll be writing more!

She wasn't sure why, but Fareeha insisted that Genji come along. She also hated that she was forced to sit upfront with Jesse. Why couldn't she ride in the back with Jack and Fay? No, instead Fareeha thought it would be a grand idea to sit Genji in the middle and Jack directly behind Jesse. Doing this allowed Fay the opportunity to text Angela the _entire_ drive.

Srsly, Jack? Of all people, Jack.

She glanced down at her phone and rolled her eyes. Picking it up, she texted back: Yes, Jack. I like Jack. He's nice. Why don't you approve?

Not a minute later, she had a return text: He's so old! Old enough to be my dad! Ewww!

With a groan, she wrote back: He's not _that_ much older. And besides, I don't care. If he makes me laugh and smile, isn't that all that matters? He... he makes me feel complete.

A kick came to the back of her seat and then another text: Fine, fine. But the sex! I'm worried about the sex!

Angela blushed at that text: Do I even want to ask :scaredemoji:

She snorted: But he'll need to take Viagra. There's no way he can get it up and keep it up at that age. He's, what... gotta be pushing 70?!

A low growl came from the passenger seat. It must have been heard for before she could react, Jack started a conversation. "I'm not trying to be the wise ass, but there's 3 people in this truck that don't seem like the type to celebrate the 4th of July."

Jesse was quick to follow it up. "You being a racist old man, Jack?"

"Ha," his chuckle caused Angela to blush. God did she love the sound of his laugh. It was so soothing, so relaxing! "No. I'm just wondering if I should give everyone a pop quiz or a crash course on why this day will forever hold a special place in my heart."

Angela felt a fist pound into her seat before the phone on her lap vibrated: Wtf, he wants to give us a quiz?! How do you like this guy? He's boring :sleepingemoji:

"Honestly," Angela turned to look over at Jack, "I think a little crash course would be nice. It'll get us into the spirit. Plus," she blushed, "we are in America. It's only fair we learn a little something."

"Ugh," Faheera groaned. "Genji, save me."

"If Angela wishes to hear about the history of the United States, I will not stop her," he stated plainly. It was obvious he was trying to win Angela over but the comment caused Ang to gag inwardly (kiss ass was all she could think).

"UGH!" shaking the head rest in front of her, Fareeha growled, "I'm surrounded by boring people!"

* * *

"You sure we're not lost?" Jack had to ask when Jesse drove past the same sign for the fifth time.

"Noooo?" he didn't make it sound convincing. "I just... don't see the road I'm looking for."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jack tapped on Angela's shoulder. "Swap with me. I can't see anything from back here."

Blinking, she wondered just how they would even "swap." The truck wasn't that big and Genji was in the way.

Thankfully, Genji seemed to catch Jack's drift. Undoing his seat belt, he looked from his spot to the white haired guy at his side. Both shared a nod before Genji pushed himself into the cushions and Jack arched himself forward around Genji. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, but they somehow made it work.

_If someone hadn't invited Genji, this would be a lot easier._

"You're turn," Jack said with a smile.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she was going to do this. Crawling into the backseat without a body there was hard enough. But there was a body-and not a skinny one either (not that Jack's fat! He's just... buff. Very buff).

Chewing her lip, she undid her belt and slid across the weathered leather seats. As she moved, the car veered to the left, which sent her butt swinging into Jesse's shoulder.

"Hey now," he barked, "no butts in the driver's face!"

"Sorry," she chirped before grabbing the rounded edges of the center console. Hoisting herself forward, she managed to get her shoulders wedged between the seats. _Are you serious?!_ was all she could think.

"Pothole!" Jesse shouted.

But it was too late. She wasn't ready for the sudden jerk that popped her frame loose. She went tumbling forward into the backseat, an action that caused her neck to sting and ache as it bent awkwardly.

Chin scuffing the courser-than-expected cushion, she groaned. _Damn, that stung!_ Didn't help that there was a sharp, metal edge that cut her nose too. Looking at it, she noticed a zipper pattern. Why the hell did his backseat have a zipper in it?! And the fold of the jeans-wait, _jeans_? _Zipper_?! _Backseat_?!

From ear to ear, a red blush covered her face.

She could feel all eyes on her. Her ears burned as they tuned into the stark silence. It was so quite that she could start hearing a light ringing!

Trying hard not to make it more awkward, she sprawled her hands out. She felt Fareeha's thigh. It would make a good prop. She felt the smoothed, metal surface of Genji's thigh too. That would also make a good prop.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed herself from his crotch. Eyes down, she couldn't even look at him. Though that was a mistake, as she could tell that her little mishap had caused him to swell. _Guess I don't have to worry about him needing Viagra._ Though thinking like that didn't help at all.

Another bump sent her crashing forward. Her hands jumped from those supportive thighs and fell around Jack's broad shoulders. Legs now spread around his, she looked down at their pinned bodies.

"Eep." She bit her lip while looking away. She had to hide her face. Hand wrapping around her flushed features, she wished this would all just go away. That this nightmare would end! Why was the world out to get her! Couldn't she have one moment of peace?

" _Cute_."

The word caused her to pull apart her fingers apart just enough to see his smiling eyes and dashing grin. His nose managed to touch hers, an action which further caused her to blush a shade darker.

" _Gah_ ," Angela erased the gaps between her fingers to hide her skittish eyes again. _Gah! This is so embarrassing! Jack must think I'm a klutz! That I'm pathetic!_

She wasn't sure how long she sat there because she gave up. Her life was over. She would foever be embarrassed by this moment and would never look for love again. Her track record was 0 and 5, with her love life losing.

When warmth seeped into her skin, she started to unfold herself. It was a soothing, gentle touch. Enough to open her up and dare to see what was causing it. Glancing down between the crack between her cheek and pinky, she saw Jack's hand sitting neatly on her ribs. He was... he was holding her!

"Seat belt!" she blurted out. "Safety first!"

As if her mind was on auto-pilot, she reached for the center belt. But before she could even touch it, Jack's hand curled around hers.

"I still have to move," he whispered, his breath soft and warm against her flustered cheeks. And the way he spoke, ugh, it caused her to melt into him. There was no way she could move. He was perfect.

Pushing his hips forward, he rotated around her body. There little flip-flop caused their bodies to meet a few times and, each time, a tingling sensation rippled down her spin. She loved the feel of flesh and fabric against hers. And he was still smiling, still as sweet as could be. Oh what she would do just to kiss those lips and have her way with him. The tension between them was so thick that Genji could cut it with his blade.

Positioning himself, he crawled backwards over the console and into the front seat. "Seat belt," he commented with a softness to his tone. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt." A wink followed before he rolled into the front seat. Putting his belt on, he took in the road and their surroundings and immediately offered Jesse the directions he desperately needed.

Folding in on herself, Angela tried to become one with the cushions. Her face was still red and her heart was still thundering within her chest. Chewing her lips again, she peeked up at the front seat. Catching Jack's smile as he joked with Jesse caused her to smile right back.

_God, he's perfect. Just look at how cool he is._

A sharp pinch came to her arm. Head snapping to the pain, she saw a pair of tan hands retreat and fold over a pair of breasts.

_Oh shit! Fareeha!_

Looking up with innocent yet guilty eyes, she graced her friend with a sheepish grin.

Fareeha's mocha eyes narrowed and she snatched up her phone. Without looking down at the screen, she texted Angela: What the fuck was that.

Brows furrowing, Angela felt around for her phone. Fay, not amused, sent another text: Don't play dumb, Ang. I know what I saw.

Worrisome blue eyes finally connected with Pharah's peeved pair. Then came the smirk and a wink. She sent another text: I take back the Viagra comment ;) And it's cute seeing you this flustered.

She poked her tongue out at Angela. Though she was thoroughly confused as to why Angela was giving her this twitchy, nervous stare. The second she realized what was going on, her eyes went wide. She leaned forward. "Where's your phone!?" she whispered.

"I don't know?!" Ang whispered back. "I thought I put it in my p-"

Their two head swiveled to the front seat, which made a weird noise. A weird _vibrating_ noise. Jack shuffled and pulled something out from below him. And although he probably didn't mean it, the screen AND Pharah's last text, were displayed front and center for him to read.

The world stopped. Or at least it felt like it did as that second became the longest second in the world. Looking at each other, Fareeha shot her friend the most apologetic look she could. And Angela, her face fell into horror with a hint of tears. If her fall didn't put an end to things, Pharah's text would!

The raven wrapped her hand around Angela's. Giving it a squeeze, she mouthed, "I'm so sorry." Then, a phone dropped into her lap. Blinking, Fay looked up to see that Jack hadn't even bothered to pass it off properly. Pharah couldn't help but wonder what the man was thinking. He had to be pissed!

And then her phone vibrated. Looking from Angela to her phone, she regretted everything. If she was the reason Jack and Ang stopped seeing each other, she would never be able to live with herself. They were happy, cute. And she was fucking everything up!

Concern washed over her as she looked at her phone. Angela nervously hid her face again.

In plain text across the screen was a message from an unknown person with a message that said: I agree. No need for Viagra when someone's this cute.

This time Pharah's face went red.

" _HA_!" Angela blurted out but quickly covered her mouth to catch her mistake. "Ha," she chuckled again. " _See_." She swatted her friend. "I told you."

"I feel like I'm missing a part of this conversation," Jesse quipped.

"Ah," Jack shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about it. They're probably laughing at how you couldn't find the park and I did in five minutes."

"I'd like to see them try to find it!" Jesse looked into the backseat to catch Fareeha's red face. Shaking his head, he laughed. "Anyway, we're here."

* * *

She was the last one to exit the truck and she had a choice. Scoot out the left or scoot out the right. Neither option looked fun. To the left was Genji and to the right was a puddle deep enough that it would go over her shoe and probably ruin her night.

Not having much a choice, she undid her belt and began to shift to the left. But before committing, she looked one last time to the right.

There, like her white knight in shining armor, was Jack with his hand outstretched. He was straddling the puddle so that she wouldn't accidentally step in it.

Brushing her loose blonde fringe behind her ear, she crawled over to the right edge of the seat. She could barely contain her joy. Smile on her lips as she chewed them, she looked down at Jack.

"I've got you," he called to her.

She sucked in her breath and felt his hand glide beneath hers. The action was so polished that she felt like it was straight out of a movie. She flew across the puddle and landed with such grace on the soft, grassy knoll. And the way he danced around the puddle, with his fingers still attached to hers, it felt magical. As if they were sharing a moonlit dance.

Drawing her near, their bodies squished the cool air out from between them. Their physical contact caused their eyes to spark and their lips to mimic each other's smiles.

"Jack," her words a whisper so low that the nearby lake nearly drowned them out.

"Yes, Angela." His words were just as light and airy. Her name was spoken so beautifully that she couldn't help but sway. His passion was intoxicating.

Swooning, she slid up on her tiptoes, removing some of the distance between them. Gingerly, he lowered himself, as if to meet her halfway.

Just as their lips brushed, his name rang out.

"Jack, I ain't carrying Angie's chair! That's on you!"

The ruckus made their lips miss and instead they kissed the air around them. His little side smirk caused her hand to fall softly around his cheek. "Maybe next time you won't miss," she teased before placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"Who says I missed," he tortured her with those seductive blue eyes and that sexy grin of his.

Caught off guard by his comment, she lingered there a moment longer. It wasn't until that he gestured with his head to follow that she moved.

Skipping up beside him, she leaned into him some before fluttering her eyes.

"Better be careful," he commented.

" _Or_?" she sly smirk playing on her face.

Dazed by her devilish grin, he walked right into the back of Jesse's truck. A discernible "oof" followed.

Giggling lightly, Angela bit her lower lip. She was guilty and she knew it but that didn't stop her from laughing. It was cute seeing him like this! She loved this softer side; it was the same side of him she fell for seven years ago.

Jack glared over at her before scoffing and making some comment about 'meaning to do that.'

" _Sure_ ," she cooed, "I believe you."

* * *

"Anyone want food?" Pharah asked while unpacking the thermal cooler. "We've burgs and dogs."

Draping the blanket against the cooling grass, Angela took her seat. Patting the plaid material to her right, she looked up at Jack. He wasted no time in joining her.

Head butting lightly against hers, he asked, "Did she say birds and dogs?"

" _Burgs_ ," she corrected with a small chortle. Picking up her hand, she flicked her wrist forward so her index finger slid slowly down the bridge of his nose. "You makin' fun of my bestie?"

Jack nipped lightly at her finger before he finally caught it with a kiss. At the sweet gesture, Angela stifled just another giggle.

_Thank goodness for the darkness!_ Angela blushed while recoiling her hand. With the dark blanket of night over them, it had it hard for the others to see their cutesy antics. It made their innocent flirting all the more tolerable.

"Whatcha eating," Fareeha held a plate before the two. "Ang, I already started your burger. Just need to know what Jack's having."

"He's a man," Jesse began, "he'll have one of both. Stop pestering 'm." In the dim flickering light of the kerosene lantern they brought, Jack caught Jesse tip him his hat. At least someone respected the new 'couple' enough to leave them alone.

* * *

It wasn't too long after they finished eating that Genji tried upping his game. And Fareeha didn't help either! If anything, she was egging him on. Sure, he was charming. Yes, he could be funny. But he wasn't Jack. Though his stories were interesting! Admittedly, the trio did have more than a few drinks in; they even started drinking the vodka out of sheer boredom!

Still, it didn't help that Jack and Jesse had wandered off about a half hour ago (or was it more?) to inquire why the fireworks hadn't started. She would rather spend the late evening asking him questions than learning all about Genji's past.

_Just how long have they been gone?_

It was well past the starting time and a few others parked nearby were getting just as antsy too. In fact, she saw some shadows approaching.

"Hello, strangers. Any news on when this will start?"

Fareeha shrugged, too lost in her booze to really care. "No'dea. Me boyfrand went 'n asks."

"Ewww," the teenager with her parents gagged. "Get a room." She gestured to Angie and how Genji was laying across the blanket staring up at her. "So gross."

Angela quirked a brow, not really sure where this random stranger got off thinking she was _with_ Genji. Only, that was her mistake. Before she could even react, a pair of cold lips pressed against hers.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she sat there in utter shock. When she looked down at her mouth, she saw the curve of his helmet before she realized those unfamiliar lips belonged to Genji.

Why, why had he kissed her?! Was he making a point to the snobbish girl? Did he really think it appropriate?! Did he honestly think he stood a chance with her?!

The more she tried to figure out _why_ it happened, the more confused she became. No, the more upset she became.

_If Genji hadn't been late to their date. If Fareeha hadn't texted him. If Fareeha hadn't invited him to join them. If the fireworks weren't late. If Jack hadn't went with Jesse to figure out what the hold up was. If Fareeha wasn't drunk and encouraging Genji. If...!_

* * *

"I'm going pee!" she remembered screaming but everything thereafter was a blur. All she could remember was the cold, wet grass beneath her toes and the tears burning her cheeks.

What was this horrible feeling? It felt like she was riding a roller coaster!

What was that numbing sensation followed soon after by a sharp sting?

What was that earthy smell? No, irony smell.

Her head was pounding, that much she knew. And although her body screamed it was cold, she felt as if she were on fire.

Rolling onto her side, she winced as she propped herself up on her elbow. The moonless, cloud-covered sky made it hard to see. All she did know was that it hurt like hell. Had she fallen?

Hands falling to her ass, she rubbed her curves. Sure enough, it hurt. She groaned.

Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she realized every inch of her ached. Her shoulders were sore. Her head felt heavy. And that sharp sting in her leg and arm persisted.

_I must have slipped on the wet grass._

_BANG!_

She jumped from her skin as a display of purple flickered before her eyes.

_Pretty_. She couldn't help but admire the fireworks.

When another few fly into the air, she took that moment to look around. To figure out just where the hell she was. Only, between the _bang-boom-cracks_ she didn't recognize anything. The lake was nowhere to be found.

_Shit._ She tried to push herself up to stand but the numbing pain in her leg stopped her. "C'mon, Ang. You need to climb that hill."

Glancing down at her ankle, she immediately realized her issue. "Dammit," it was swollen and tender, no wonder it was hard to stand. Dropping her long nails into the dirt, she pawed at the earth. She could crawl up the hill, that would work.

About thirty seconds into that thought, she decided it was stupid. "Okay, take two." She rolled over onto her good knee. Lifting the injured leg up, she crawled on her knees like a child. Sure, it was weird to do (and kind of hard!) but it was manageable.

_I wonder if anyone even notices I'm gone. Genji was pretty drunk. And I lost Fareeha about an hour ago..._

She continued to climb until she felt something bite her. All that progress she made was undone as she slid back down the hill. And as she slid, her shirt folded up, allowing the grass and debris to mark her soft, creamy-colored stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me." At this point there tears were kicking in. Was she really not going to make it up the steep incline? Was she really going to spend the whole night out here all alone?

Once more, she tried to climb the hill, but another bite came to her palm. The night crawlers were out and she must have disturbed a nest. Tugging his jacket closer, she tried to contain her warmth. _Oh Jack, where are you._

* * *

"We're back!" Jesse cheered but was immediately hushed by his girlfriend. " _Rude_ ," he snorted as she reached for a beer. "Double rude." He grabbed another can. And then another. "You serious," he tossed an empty can at Fareeha, "you assholes drank it all."

Genji, with a hiccup, held up the empty bottle of vodka. "Yup," he fell forward. "Too you long took."

Jesse lifted a brow at Jack. "You follow?"

"Took you too long?" he assumed. Glancing down at his watch, Jack winced. "We were gone over an hour."

"And they're like this?" Jesse rolled his eyes. "Bunch of lightweights."

"Speaking of light," his blue eyes ran over every inch of their camp, "Where's Angela?"

"She ran off to go pee." Fareeha muttered. "She went that way."

With a sigh, Jesse went to go fetch Angela but Jack stopped him. "You've already got yourself someone," he joked with a wink.

McCree chuckled at this. "Suppose I do. But I'd rather deal with Ang. She's less grabby when she's drunk." With that, he returned to Pharah to nurse her back to health. "C'mon, you like water," he sassed as she refused.

"Pssst," Jack took ginger steps into the darkness. "Angela?" He whispered her name, trying not to disturb the others who had come for the fireworks show. "Ang?"

_BANG!_

A large purple firework went off behind him. Not expected it, he tripped forward but was able to catch himself before falling over the sheer drop. "That was close," he said with a flustered exhale.

Another set of fireworks boomed in the air above him. For a moment, he was mesmerized by their beauty and sounds. But as he listened, his eyes noticed something. Upturned, disturbed earth. Torn grass that had an unnatural fall pattern to it.

"That's odd," he mused aloud. He wondered if there was a rodent out? But why would it be so close to people?

Approaching the area, a bad feeling started sinking in. Swallowing, he leaned closer to the crest of the hill. It was an impressive drop on the other side; it almost made him wonder why someone hadn't put up a fence.

_If they're right... and Angela came this way._

God he hoped he wasn't about to do something stupid. The fireworks weren't able to illuminate the shadows below the roll of the hill. If he went down there, he would have to rely on himself. On his own tracking and survival skills.

_Please let me be wrong._

Taking a seat on the lip, he pushed himself forward. The drop was enough that it caused him to immediately regret it.

Down the hill he slid, almost as if he were on an ice-covered hill in a sled. Thankfully, he went down boots first. A few feet down the hill, he came to a jarring halt as his boots ripped into the earth.

Not wanting to stand, as he didn't trust the floor (mainly any roots, nature's debris), he dropped into a squat and took careful, calculated steps.

"Angela?" he called out into the darkness.

When a firework exploded above him, he had a moment of light. It wasn't terrific but it was better than nothing. It was just enough for him to notice some bushes and scrubs as well as a long, cylindrical shape, likely a log that poked out from behind the bushes.

_Maybe she's peeing behind the bushes?_

"Pssst," this time he could actually call for her as no one would be bothered by him down here, "Angie?"

"J-Jack?" her faint voice called out in the darkness.

" _Christ_ ," he grabbed his chest upon hearing her call his name. "Why the hell did you come down here to piss? You could have just gone behind a tree."

She was silent. Embarrassed.

"You... you are done, right?"

"I never needed to pee," she confessed.

"Then why the hell are you down here?" His outstretched hands pawed at the bushes until he finally found the soft material of his leather jacket.

" _Hey_ ," he brushed back her hair to feel her chilled skin. She was freezing! " _Hey_ ," he cooed again, this time dragging her backwards and into his lap. "You're freezing. Just how long have you been down here?"

"I..." she didn't move. She just stared up at the sky with tears in her eyes. "I don't know."

A firework cast just enough light down on them that he caught the streaks on her face, scars from crying.

" _Angela_ ," his voice laced with concern now. "What happened?" At this point, Jack wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong. Maybe she was down here to avoid him. "Did I... did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and her blond hair followed. "No," she muttered.

"Then what's wrong." The blonde refused to let go of her. " _Angela_ ," his voice was firm yet still endearing, "what happened. Why are you down here."

"Genji kissed me." The words were like vomit. They flew from her lips so fast. And before she could even catch them, the tears flooded her eyes again. The cascaded down her cheeks and crashed into his jeans. "We kissed, Jack." She cried again.

For a long while, he didn't do anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to do something, it was merely that he didn't know how. Or even what.

Technically, he wasn't dating Angela. So how could he get mad at her for kissing another guy. Granted, that didn't make it hurt any less. In fact, it made it hurt more because, up until now, he had assumed he stood a chance with the woman. And yet, upon this confession, he wasn't sure that was the case anymore.

_Perhaps you're just too old Jack, cue Fareeha's Viagra joke. Perhaps you missed your window. You should have just told her how you felt all those years ago. But you were a fool, focusing on your career and not love. And now look at you, losing her again..._

He was numb. Uncertain what to do. How should he react? Most men would have walked off. But... he loved her. Or at least he thought he did. And she...

"Did you kiss him?" he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

" _He_ kissed _me_."

"That's not what I asked," his voice wasn't as soft as she remembered.

Folding into herself, turned curtly to bury her head in his chest. Her ankle hurt like hell, but she couldn't do this. She had to hide. She had to disappear. She had to-

His lips were warm. Soft. _Inviting_. The way they tasted was like having an ice cream after a long, hot day on the beach. He was cool and refreshing, yet so hot and familiar.

She could not _not_ kiss him back. This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like.

When Jack pulled away, her lips continued to thirst for more. For a second, she even managed to steal another smaller kiss. But it wasn't enough. She needed more.

" _Slow down,_ " he cooed while resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere. No need to suffocate me." His airy, teasing tone had returned.

Fingering the edges of his lips, Angela's tongue danced loosely around the inside of her mouth. Oh what she would give to feel his lips against hers again.

Cheeks ablaze, she smashed her face back into his. Biting down on his lower lip, she tugged his head forward so she could wrap her arm around it. Colliding against one another, she forced him back against the grass.

Despite the dampness, it wasn't so bad. Looking up at her, he caught a white halo-like firework shimmer in the night sky behind her.

" _Angel_ ," he cooed passionately up at her.

The name caused her to blush. No one called her that because she always hated how it sounded. And yet, when he said it, it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was pretty. Beautiful even.

"I didn't kiss him," she rolled forward onto his chest, elbow still stinging but she pushed through the pain. "I couldn't."

" _Why_ ," his index finger traced the outline of her face.

" _Because I..._ " she bit her lip. "I think _I like you_."

" _Like me,_ " his gravelly voice caused her skin to dance with little nervous bumps. He chuckled when he felt her body stir. " _You sure?_ "

Resting her head against his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeat. "Maybe just a little bit," she whispered before finding his hand and holding it.

"We should probably get back to the others."

"I know," Angela purred. "But I'd like to stay like this just a little while longer."

" _Angela_?"

She turned her head up so she could look at him. The moon. finally visible in the sky, cast a light, silver glow to the landscape. Finally able to see him, she smiled up at him. "Yes, Jack?"

"I'm glad you made an honest mistake."

Her brows furrowed.

"When you accidentally came to Mill's instead of M&L." His smile caused her heart to flutter.

Blushing, she tucked her chin into her chest and curled up on him. " _Yeah_." She smiled. " _Me too._ "


End file.
